Karvok Gorehammer
Karvok Gorehammer was a male dwarf battlerager in the Om campaign. Background Karvok was born in Underhome on the continent of Noricum. He was the only child to Ruris Gorehammer, a well-respected wood smith and his wife Badna. It was rapidly realized early on that Karvok had been touched by Tanos, the War God. Even as a young dwarf he exhibited a savage violence when interacting with other children (and adults) going back to when he bit his first nanny and ripped a chunk out of the poor dwarf's leg. Most children avoided Karvok, though occasionally a bold boy or group of boys would pick on him to try to prove themselves. The results always required clerical aid. It was beyond obvious that Karvok was destined for war, and to that end he was encouraged to join the military as a shock trooper, not that it took much encouragement to get him to take on a job where he got to fight and kill. Karvok always distinguished himself well in battle (his body count was easily the highest in his entire company) though it was quite a challenge to discipline him. For the most part the officers were content to keep him away from most of the other troops and unleash him when it was time for battle. A few of the braver troops would celebrate with him after battles and what not, but most were frightened of him, as even his boisterous celebration could inadvertently turn violent. Then came the day when Karvok's fate changed. During one of the frequent wars with the Northern Barbarians, a small unit from an allied dwarf warren was with Karvok's unit. During off hours four dwarves (including one officer, Balor Onexblade, the son of a clan chieftain) encountered Karvok drinking alone in a tavern. In an effort to prove themselves the brash young dwarves decided to pick a fight with the crazed dwarf they had heard tales of. Karvok killed Onexblade with his beer mug, decapitated one of the other dwarves, buried his axe in the third (which promptly became lodged) and killed the fourth man with his bare hands. By then the guards had arrived and attempted to apprehend Karvok. It took eight dwarves to arrest him, one died in the process, and they all required medical attention. Unfortunately the murder of a chieftain's son while among allies created quite a political stir, and Karvok was dismissed from the army, disavowed by his clan and banished from Underhome. Alone in the world, bereft of friends, family, and even a worthwhile enemy to be killed for some greater purpose Karvok was at something of a loss. Direction came from his cousin, Noel Gorehammer, who informed Karvok that he'd heard that the Kingdom of Gildorn was hiring bold men and women with combat skill to partake in work on the new continent of Elira. Noel intended to seek his fortune in the New World, and asked if Karvok would accompany him. With little other direction in his life he decided to sign up. Voyage aboard the Morning Star Noel and Karvok made their way to Gildorn and were indeed hired by the crown to be their agents in Elira. Passage was arranged for them aboard the Morning Star. They were accompanied by the other potential hires for the crown, Jasper Conroy, Fynnhanar, Fernith, Leandra, and Boz. After a short time at sea, sailors aboard the vessel began to go missing. The captain, Christoff Fontaine, asked the would be agents to investigate. A little digging revealed that another passenger of the ship, a merchant named Braxton Wilk was a spy for Orlesea and had smuggled a vampire on board the ship to bring it to Elira. The group found the vampire and attacked it, with Karvok leading the charge. Though he dealt a tremendous amount of damage to the creature he was killed in the battle. Unfortunately before dying he slew Boz, who mad the mistake of trying to push back Karvok while he was in a mindless battle fury. The vampire was slain but two of the attackers lay dead as well. The ship's cleric, Yalrik, had the ability to bring only one of the fallen men back, and the group ultimately decided to chose Boz as he was far less volatile. Appearance and Personality Karvok was as a big, burly dwarf with wild red hair spiked in all directions, spiral tattoos on face, back, chest and arms and crazy grey eyes. Karvok knew he'd been touched by the War God Tanos and used to feel it was his place to use this for the betterment of his clan. He always knew it was a mixed blessing, the rage that Tanos gave him helped him slaughter his clan’s enemies, but made it hard to keep that rage in check when not on the battle field. He tried to keep away from others as a result, but it didn’t work out and he lost everything he ever fought for (except for the all-consuming love of slaughter.) He had hoped to find a new purpose behind the violence he felt he could never purge from his soul in Elira but died en route to the New World. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:PC